A method is discussed in German patent document DE 10 2005 033 087 A1 for avoiding ramming accidents, in which the distance from and/or the speed towards a preceding vehicle is ascertained, using a surround sensor system oriented to the near field of the vehicle and, when they fall below threshold values, an automatic intervention is made in the drive train or the vehicle brake, in order to reduce the danger of a collision.
Using the method of German patent document DE 10 2005 033 087 A1, however, the danger of collision only with a preceding vehicle can be avoided. The method is not, however, applicable to lane change maneuvers, in which there is the danger that a vehicle traveling in parallel is not detected by the driver, because of the so-called blind spot in the side mirror.